Call of Duty Nazi Zombies: The Novel of Survival
by Bandit Darville
Summary: this is the story of how 5 young men are unleashed into the world of the frightened, the world of terror....the world of nazi zombies has come to life.
1. Prologue

**Call of Duty World at War: Nazi Zombies gone even worse**

**Prologue to a Call of Duty based story**

_Don't make a sound. Don't even look around you because they are everywhere…watching you. Don't walk anywhere, stay where you are. Don't talk, don't cry, and don't even frown; just keep a straight face. Don't get angry, don't get upset. Don't even breathe heavily in fear because those things can pick up the sound. You are trapped. You are trapped inside the clutches of a frightful universe where nothing makes sense except for you and your team members. You __**are**__ on a team, and your competitor is the whole world. Your adrenaline is rushing so much that it's scary. The name of the game isn't how many points you score or what level you're on, no…..the name of the game is to survive. Your only option is the safe option, but even that is untraceable at the moment. The only thing you can do at any hope of survival is just to wait. Just wait there in fear, then grab your rifle and get the hell out of there. Get out, or you'll be __**gone.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**I own these characters other than the Nazi Zombies and I do not own the rights to Call of Duty. Just a little reminder. M due to gore and language.**_

"What day is it? Is it Thursday today? Jeeze, we've been out here for 4 days now living with these beasts". Andy said, as he stood still in the corner of the small concrete bunker that they had concealed themselves in. Sergeant Andy Redbourne was dropped into this combat mission from the U.S Marine Corps. The present year is 1945, and the mission that was supposed to end in victory ended in a nightmare. The worst of the nightmare is that it hasn't ended yet. For weeks the mission went on, and then a sign of another supernatural threat came into battle. 4 days living with these things. While all other residents of our country heard the news of the monsters (and packed for Europe until safe return to the States), the only people left in the country to fight were the remainder of people in the U.S.M.C combat mission No. 31. With 100 men out there, 24 of them dead, and 76 still remaining, Andy Redbourne and his squad are prepared to plunge into the wicked world of fear and torment that have brought them so much pain this far. Andy had to warn the squad of the upcoming dangers lurking in the night.

"All right maggots, you guys listen up! I know we were set out in this world to do a war job, and what has started needs to be finished! The mission is not over, it is just sidetracked. Our mission has been completely wiped out by a wave of undead bastards and has been replaced by another! Our new mission is to survive! Those guys don't stand a chance if we can just bring ourselves together and fight them off. We can do this, never give up hope; never!"

Andy concluded his statement with a tear that he shed. Andy has worked in war business for so long, and not once has he ever shed a tear. This was it, the battle of human and beast, and the Serge knew that if he didn't make it, he wanted one last drop of eye-water to appear running down his cheek. He grabbed a .357 magnum and a Semi Automatic Thompson and stood guard.

"Ok men, when I give the signal, I want you all to follow me. That's right; follow me and hustle while you're at it. Here it comes: GO!" The Serge cried as he and his squad rushed to the next bunker. He saw one of the zombies in the distance, flopping around like an inflatable tube man, or a wilting balloon. He got the beast in his iron sight, and pulled the trigger. The head shot radius was perfect, as well as his aim, and it was a direct hit. Above anything, it was a great shot for being all shaken up with fear.

"I said move, move! Come one, move your ass before it gets eaten to death! We all have to survive, so move it!" Andy Redbourne said to his troops.

"Serge, I don't feel too good. I need some water, fast!" One of his troops, Neville Carmichael, called out to the Serge. Andy had never disrespected any of his men, because they are the only people he has. He quickly grabbed his army duffle bag and quickly searched through it thoroughly until he flung the canister out of his bag and plopped it in Neville's hands. Neville took a few sips, breathed deeply, took a few more sips, breathed again, and then nodded his head in finishing his drink.

"That's good water, Serge." Neville exclaimed.

"I know, boy…I know. Let us hope we can make it through this bloody war to drink that precious water again. Now come on, we must keep up with the others that have gone ahead a little ways to scout for those graveyard Nazis." Andy softly said. As he turned around to get up and walk, no more than 3 inches from his face was a torn, bloody, achy skull of a Nazi Zombie. Neville cried to look out, but it was too late for a warning. Andy pulled out his magnum, and with no time to aim, he pulled the trigger several times aimed at the zombie's stomach. After several gunshots to the zombie's stomach, he fell to the ground. Andy and Neville got up and ran for the others. Andy pulled an M16 Frag-Grenade out of his back pocket and pulled the pin. He waited two seconds before throwing the grenade back behind him and his squad and then ran. Three more zombies must have heard noise in their direction and ran around the corner to get the boys. The grenade's fuse ran out with a loud bang and then an explosion, as the three zombies went exploding in the air, limbs all over. It was too late for the squad to go back for items; Far too late. Andy knew that, Neville knew that, and hell; the rest of the squad knew it too.


End file.
